We All Have Fun Here
by digidestined4eva
Summary: In which a party is completely forgotten by everyone and the dex holders chill in a park while it snows. PokeSpe CRACK.


**Note – **Started this a while ago, but… now I think I'm high on sugar, I'm sorry if this is the worst thing you've ever read (no real plot, yeah?)….hahaha, and to think, there were many more useful things I could have been doing right now … but no! This is much more fun. I only included the first ten dex holders because unfortunately, I am terribly far behind in the manga and decided to play it safe.

And no, this has not set pairings but implications of various so if you're not an open shipper, I'd advise you to turn away slowly. Or press the back button (there's always a shortcut to the exit these days, where's the fun?).

**Warnings: **None, other than a lot of made up words and a little bit of ranting. Also this is mostly-sorta Silver's POV, so if I insult Gold, please don't be offended! And I do exaggerate personalities a bit. But crack is crack, hm?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own (everything mentioned) Red's dense head, Green's sarcasmness, Blue's threateningness, Yellow's cuteness, Gold's attitudeness, Silver's uh… silver eyes, Crys' seriousness, Ruby's beautifulness, Sapphire's maybe-not-so-appreciative beautifulness or Emerald's heigh-I mean hair. His hair. I don't own it.

* * *

><p>Silver mentally facepalmed for the sixteen point fourth time that day. Don't ask how he did that, because he's more awesome than Gold like that. Oh, how he wished a solid steel wall would materialize next to him so he could bang his head against it.<p>

Multiple times, mind you.

That's how much fail has gone into this particular conversation. Like, this one right here and not that one, you get the drift? Wait, was he conversing with himself? No no no, OF COURSE NOT.

NEVER.

THIS IS ALL GOLD'S FAULT.

"Like I was saying, Silv-"

"Shut up Gold! I'm sure Silver remembers!"

"No, super serious gal, I was talking about that epic time when me and Silv-"

"No, you're just going to rephrase what you were about to-"

"No, I have common sense unlike you-"

"No, I know you better than-"

"Nah, you don't under-"

"No, you're the one who-"

"Nup! It's because-"

"No, Gold-"

"No, I mean-"

"IT'S ALWAYS GOLD'S FAULT!" Amber and aquamarine eyes blinked at each other before slowly and almost mechanically turning to face their silver-eyed companion. His calm, silver eyes blinked ever so calmly back at them, completely unaffected and possibly unaware of his sudden outburst.

"Yes, Gold? Crys?"

But before they could provide a less than intelligent answer to their awesomer-than-Gold-in-both-contexts friend, a yellow bundle of fur flew into the back of Gold's un-hatted head. It also appears to be snowing.

"Ah! Chuchu, what are you doing! I'm so sorry!" A familiar face enters the scene.

Cue the floating flowers and happy music! Then we shall welcome the little Yellow deViridian Grove. Err, without the little, of course. She's um… older than the three of them. Yeah.

"Yellow!" Gold and Crystal exclaimed, while Silver nodded in acknowledgement. Yellow looked surprised, and as she tugged her Pikachu off Gold's head she smiled.

"Gold? And Crystal and Silver as well! This is rare …?"

"Of course not! Me, Silvy and Cryssy go on group dates _all the time_!" Whack, whack, whoops Silver and Crystal may have accidentally struck Gold in the face! Oh dear.

"Eh? D-date? Was I interrupting something?"

And there goes the eighteen point second facepalm.

"No, you were not. This so-called date never existed." The red-head clarified, rubbing his temple half-heartedly.

"Ooh, someone sounds like they're in deniaaaaaaaal~!"

A brunette dressed in clothes that ultimately do not suit the weather strides into the park. Yes, this is a park. A public park, to be more specific. You know, those places with a hell of a lot of pointless grass patches, a little kiddy playground and dozens of pathways that lead you all around and back to where you started? Yeah, them. WAIT NO. IT'S GOLD'S FAULT.

"Blue! You said you were busy today!" The little blonde exclaimed, instantly rushing to greet the brunette.

"I was sweety, but not in the way you were thinking."

"Ehh? What do you mean?" Well at least someone managed to sustain their untainted mind from the wrath of Blue's explanations that we've all heard in the past… anyway. It seems that you don't know what everyone is wearing, so we will take a short break here to explain.

Silver is wearing his usual clothes, the black and red and purple stuff which certainly defeats Gold's boring old red and yellow and black stuff which he is also wearing today, minus the hat. Crystal was wearing the lab coat/skirt/tank top combination 'cause Gold kinda didn't just drag her out of important work to hang out. Blue's just wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt and short white shorts, which she should be freezing to death in but since she's a wondrous manga character, all logic regarding weather should be fully ignored.

"Ohoho, you didn't get what I implied, Yellow?"

"You were implying something, Blue?" Gold asked with a slight smirk and hang on, where did Crystal go, she was next to Yellow a second ago.

"Don't play the fool with me, young man. We all know what you get up to."

"Oi, annoying woman, stop bothering the little ones!" A sharp voice pierces through the snowflakes, although not a trace of malice was heard. Silver starts planning his escape from here onwards, but he also starts planning Green's demise…. Regardless of the fact that Green is particularly amazing. What.

"Green! That wasn't very nice!" Oh! Never mind, not yet. We must say hi to Red.

The brunette bites her lip impatiently while tapping her foot as they wait for the two boys to slowly reach them. As they neared, the boy with the reversed cap twirls and whispers something into Yellow's ear who in turn begins to flee from the group with a little stagger.

Conk, conk. …conk.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"Blue, why did you hit me too?"

"And me!"

Green, Red and Gold examined the marks that Blue's heavy book (possibly encyclopedia) had managed to inflict on them before facing said girl simultaneously. She turned and handed the book to Silver, who had an evil look on his face, before returning to look at the trio.

"Well?"

"I read in that book that if I whacked idiots with it, they would become smarter. How do you guys feel?"

"Are you kidding me…" Green eyes promptly shut as the owner gritted his teeth in irritation.

The boy with the amber eyes got knocked out by a flying book that was coming suspiciously from a certain silver-eyed redhead's location.

"Whoa! Really? I don't feel any smarter at all! It must have been lying to you! You shouldn't trust stuff like that, Blue!"

And then every conscious and sane person in the park proceeded to stare blankly at the guy over there with the black hair and red-eyes that we definitely do not recognize.

"I'm guessing you made that all up and it's not actually written in that book, is it?" The young Oak (tree) asks the girl who had proceeded in laughing her head off on a random patch of snow covered grass, hair blowing in the wind and book sprawled open on the snow. Her Wigglytuff shakes her head wildly at the trainer-now-gym-leader who raises his eyebrows.

"I remember reading that somewhere, and it actually does say that in the book." Pipes up the short blond boy who had been there and sadly ignored, from the start.

"So it was true, Rald? I'm smarter! Cool!"

"Red, be quiet."

"Okay, Green."

"Good."

This was very bad timing, but Crystal comes back now and drags a semi-conscious Yellow behind her. When Silver looks questioningly (and calmly) at the two, so Crys whispers something to him and he whispers it to Gold who instantly bolts out of his unconscious state.

"WHERE'S THE ASPARAGUS!"

"…"

Emerald picks up the fallen book and knocks him out again.

This time, it is Silver who leads Yellow away and she stumbles while looking back worriedly at the group. Crystal waves her off with a smile, Red is silent, Green is sighing, Blue is still laughing, Emerald kneels next to Gold's fallen body and pokes him with a stick, Ruby and Sapphire are playing tag in the background…

Wait, what? When did they get here? The magic of this typical family park knows the answer. Meanwhile, Blue is surprisingly, the first to mention them.

"Ahh, it's Ruby and Sapph! HEEEEEEEYYYYY YOUU TWOOOO!"

They both look like a rabbit riding a deer caught in the rainbow headlights of a tiny motorbike with golde-um, silver wings.

Only comment.

"HEEEEEEEY IT'S THE SENIORS PLUS RALDY!" Sapphire yelled while Emerald hid his face in his sleeves.

"SEEEEEEENPAI, I LOVE YOUR OUTFIT!" Ruby yelled to match her volume and Crystal giggled as she pulled Blue to her feet, while Blue shouted her reply,

"YOU LOOK THE SAME AS EVER, BOTH RUBY AND SAPPHIRE!"

"WHAAAAAT! BUT I SPENT A LOT OF TIME IN MAKING OUR NEW OUTFITS MATCHING AND INCREDIBLY GREY!"

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM, GIRLY BOY! YOUR FASHION SENSE IS WORSE THAN MINE, AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE ONE!"

"IF YOU DON'T HAVE ONE, YOU CAN'T JUDGE THAT!"

"THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO WEAR IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"WELL … THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME ANYWAY!"

"I DON'T KNOW, WHY ARE YOU? YOU'RE STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO ME!"

"BUT YOU-hold it Sapph, I need to update my facebook status."

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY NON-TECHNOLOGYNESS!"

This is when Green starts wondering how the duo could yell loud enough to pierce people's ears and walk straight at the same time. Must have taken a lot of practice, seeing as they don't seem to notice that they're yelling right into his face. Rald glances at his expression and gives him a not-really-sympathetic smile.

"You'll get used to it. Not that I ever got used to it but meh, you will… probably."

Insert here an hour of standing around and pointless bantering and now present time. Blue has become much worse at handling boredom over time. Much worse. Now it's just as bad as a good, old, temperamental teenager.

"Soooo …. How's life?" Yeah, she's that bored.

"A not so wild Yellow and Silver have appeared…"

"Green, your jokes suck."

"That wasn't a joke, I was announcing their arrival."

You know, this would seem like a good spot to put a page break if real life was suddenly turned into some sort of online novel…

…

…

…

"… let's wake Gold up now."

"He's still asleep? I don't think it's a good thing to sleep for so long in the day time…" Yellow glanced at Gold's fallen figure in concern.

"Says the girl who falls asleep randomly."

"I-I have an excuse…"

"Suuuure."

So Silver calmly squats down next to Gold's head with all the attention on him and Yellow because there's no-one else to stare at, and he whispers into his ear.

"I'M ALIIIVE!"

And they all watch Silver hand a gold coin to Crystal. "Done."

"What?" She looks at the coin, then back at Silver. He sighs,

"Remember that deal we made?"

"Umm.. no?"

"3 years ago? It was about _that_ remember?"

"… you still remember _that_?"

"_That _was never settled as calmly as _that_ should have been."

"Thanks, I guess."

"But now we're even…. "

"Noodle Incident, anyone?" The newly 'awakened' gold-eyed, black-haired male grins when everyone diverts their attention onto him. Blue smirks in recognition and Yellow blushes from remembrance of a similar situation that wasn't so similar. Most of them look at Gold expectantly.

"Ah ah, TV Trope It."

At this, Ruby perks up. "I've been on that site!" And Sapphire kicks him in the stomach.

"I have and so has Yellow, heheheh …."

"That wasn't funny Blue …"

"Pesky Girl has mentioned it hundreds of times after her all-nighters, hasn't she Red?"

"…."

"Uh, Red?"

Gold blinks.

"Hey Red, man! WHY YOU NO SAY ANYTHING!"

"…"

"I think I know why Red isn't talking!" Blue exclaims.

"Yes, Blue?"

"Well, I forgot while I was laughing, sorry."

"It doesn't matter anyway, he's still cool." Sapphire remarks before Gold joins her in an all out Red-fanboy/fangirl battle.

"Anyway, the real reason to why we're here or we've all ended up here is because Misty arranged a picnic with the dex holders and the gym leaders of Kanto and Johto." Green announces, finally deciding to give reason and plot to the situation.

Crystal nods, "Professor Oak mentioned something like that too."

"But where are the gym leaders?" Ruby questions, ducking while Sapphire leapt over him to get to Gold. Yellow turned to him and answered,

"Apart from Green, they're grocery shopping, I think."

And that day went on as dandy as it should have, but knowing the natures of the dex holders and their current moods, it's probably not as dandy as you would have imagined but still I suppose that if time went on and on and on, they would all eventually become tired and cease to cause too much chaos and therefore would have made the day lovely.

The end.

…

"Brock, I don't think you should buy so many rock cakes.." Misty says, eyeing the pile of rock cakes skeptically. Brock huffed,

"What are you talking about? There's not very many here!" Chuck looked over and nodded his agreement.

"Hello." A voice greets from above, and they both look up to see an Ariados and its trainer hanging from the roof.

"H-hey Janine."

"What were we meant to be buying anyway?" Whitney asks, popping out from behind a shelf. Jasmine and Bugsy walk out from the same aisle, carrying a bunch of snacks.

"I'm not quite sure.." Falkner sighs from his spot near the fridge. Erika sits down beside him and sighs as well.

"Well whatever it was, it probably wasn't all that important then." Calls Morty from a few magazine stands down. Claire nods slightly in agreement while reading her magazine intently.

"Didn't we have somewhere to be today?" Blaine questions distractedly.

"No, I don't think so." Answers Sabrina, while she watches Lt. Surge sweeping the shelves of food enthusiastically.

"There wasn't anything indeed."


End file.
